


A David Bowie T-Shirt

by RestlessRiver



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Lemon, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Trans Male Character, emotional smut, gay as shit, i don't know how to tag, post kh3, prince Albert piercing, trans Ienzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RestlessRiver/pseuds/RestlessRiver
Summary: A quick one shot. Heavy emotional smut. There is a David Bowie t-shirt. Ienzo is trans in this. Demyx has a pierced dick.About a year into their relationship, Demyx realizes there is a lot more to loving someone than just being there for them when they are happy. You have to be the one to make them happy when they are broken. You have to make them see that they are beautiful when they have come to hate themselves so passionately. Demyx is scared he might fuck up. He would rather loose his heart again than break Ienzo's. But Demyx is the only man that Ienzo can be completely vulnerable with, completely bare. They will be alright.My first smut and I am so damn nervous.Title is dumb, but so is this fic.
Relationships: Demyx/Ienzo (Kingdom Hearts), Demyx/Zexion (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 12





	A David Bowie T-Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Ienzo is trans in this, if that bothers you then you don't have to read it. 
> 
> I was listening to Bye Bye Borderline while writing this like a big old dork.

“Can I be honest? Like- _really fucking honest?_ ”

Ienzo’s face was tiredly nestled into his pillow. “Go ahead” He answered lazily.

Demyx held his breath for a moment, feeling like- no, _knowing_ that Ienzo didn’t expect anything serious to come out of his mouth. He probably expected Demyx to say something cheerfully blithe about the dinner they had, or about how pretty the new architecture in the gardens was. 

The blond’s eyes screwed shut, arpeggio slipping slightly in his lap. His jaw clenched painfully when he opened his eyes again. He fixated on Ienzo’s tired form, melting into his bed like a boneless dusk phasing through a wall.   
“You're starting to scare me babe” The blond whispered into his partner’s ear, setting arpeggio down and laying down by his side.  
“So you’ve told me before” Ienzo spoke, looking up from the pillow with a slightly softer voice. His olive hand reached up to brush bleached tendrils from Demyx’s face. “..But I don’t understand why you are scared,” the bluenette admitted. “There is nothing to worry about”.  
  
Demyx furrowed his brow, grasping Ienzo’s wrist gently. He wanted to say _That_ _is_ _what I’m worried about Zoe. That you don’t realize how bad it is...._ Demyx was the only soul alive that could call Ienzo ‘Zoe’ and leave with breath still pushing through his lungs. Ienzo knew that, coming from Demyx, it was a genuine shortening of his name and not some effeminating comment.  
Ienzo seemed to read the nocturn’s mind. He smiled gently and pushed both their hands away. Scooching closer and turning on his side, the shorter man leaned up to brush his lips against the blond’s. Demyx’s eyes fluttered shut. He wanted to kiss Ienzo back and cry all at once.  
Demyx did not handle responsibility well. He knew this. Even now, deepening the kiss between them, he was aware of his shortcomings. The rose tinted phase of their relationship was fading. As they settled into a rhythm, now was the time they would see if they could remain consistent and strong. Ienzo returned his energy to his research, and Demyx trained as a guard with Dilan (No longer getting so many thwacks for slacking off- the big man child was made to grow up in love).  
It dawned on the nocturn while things deepened, that there was more responsibility to a coupling than just the consistent rhythm of day to day life. He had to take care of Ienzo when he fell. This terrified Demyx, especially when Ienzo was falling so hard- not even realizing it for himself.  
Demyx slid his hands up under the schemer’s sweatshirt, Ienzo had come to trust Demyx faster than either of them would have expected. Demyx squeezed his waist and Ienzo melted into the kiss, turning to jelly. His eyes were firm shut, but Demyx was still watching his partner with concern.  
For a couple months now, Ienzo would wake up from cold sweats. His face would be contorted with inner turmoil. The bluenette’s dreams plagued him. Guilt and regret hit him like a speeding freight train upon recompletion, and while he could compose himself as if nothing were wrong by day- at night he fell to pieces. Demyx saw everything while Ienzo thought he was fast asleep. You didn’t dodge as long as Demyx had in the organization without being painfully observant- something that Ienzo seemed to have overlooked.  
Honestly, everyone but Xigbar, Saïx, and Xemnas overlooked this- and even then it was really only Xigbar. 

When deep night settled over the castle and Ienzo was convinced that he was the only one awake, he would break. Many days Demyx found himself operating on no sleep because he listened to his boyfriend weep bitter self-hating tears in the bathroom, hallway or balcony the whole night before. The blond never let Ienzo know he knew. It would only drive the scientist away. No, Demyx needed Ienzo to at least cry where he could be around to keep him safe. If Ienzo ran off and hid from him it would be bad. Really bad. The bluenette was almost as good at getting lost as Demyx himself was. 

The blond had to remind himself of this before he opened his big mouth again. Maybe he should tell Aeleus. The gentle giant would handle it much better than anyone else could. At the very least Ael could guide Demyx down the path of the least pain.  
Demyx would rather lose his heart again than break Ienzo’s.

The blond’s fingertips brushed the bottom of Ienzo’s binder. The blunette still tensed up when they got intimate and Demyx was more patient and caring than Ienzo could have ever hoped for. Demyx waited for Ienzo to calm down, pulling away to let him breathe.  
Ienzo thunked his head against the pillow and panted for but a moment before nodding.  
Careful as a spider weaving a delicate silk web, Demxy slowly worked the binder loose so that it could be removed later. Ienzo leaned against the blond’s chest, eyes still and trained on the blond’s abdomen. 

“I can take it off this time” He spoke evenly into Demyx’s chest.  
The nocturn blinked, burying his muzzle into the blue hair on Ienzo’s crown. “You don’t have to, I just think it should be loose so it doesn’t dig into you too much”  
“I know. I want to try with just my t-shirt this time.” Ienzo answered.  
Demyx hugged his waist and kissed the crown of his head before pushing Ienzo’s sweatshirt over his head. He laughed a little at the David bowie t-shirt underneath. His boyfriend had stolen it from him about a month into their courtship. Demyx didn’t mind though. It didn’t fit Ienzo- it was too big, but to be fair it was a little too big for Demyx too. It was a lazy day shirt. Lazy day shirts aren’t supposed to fit. The blond remembered fondly the night that Ienzo first donned the shirt. 

It was deep into summer and bloody hot. Before they started dating Ienzo would never be caught dead in just boxers and a t-shirt, but his desire to cuddle the blond doofus despite the heat won out over his poised princely upbringing. He wasn’t yet comfortable enough to be around Demyx in just his binder, and his normal collared shirts were too hot and clingy in the humid musk- and so he rummaged Demyx’s wardrobe and pulled on the oversized garment. It hung past his hips, loose around his slender torso and purple boxers. The man flopped down then, laying half in his lap with an expression that said clearly ‘ _say nothing, just hold me’._ Demyx resumed the movie but paid it no mind, eyes too happily fixated on the man leaning against his bare chest. 

Now, the shirt hung a bit askew as the blunette worked it back over his frame once he was done slipping off his binder. Demyx bit his lip, tracing his partner’s collar bones with lust darkened eyes. Sitting up, the blond tore off his own ragland with no poise or elegance, throwing it to the side while Ienzo folded his own clothes. Ienzo had since stopped trying to tame Demyx’s messy habits when they were about to have sex, it was his one messy allotance with no reprimanding.  
Demyx leaned forward, grabbing Ienzo’s waist before laying them both back down. This time, Demyx laid over the shorter frame, setting his affections on the scientist’s collar bones. He grasped one clavicle loosely between his lips before sucking. As always, Ienzo was grateful his ascot hid all of Demyx’s marks. If Even saw his handiwork the scientist would surely die from protective parental lectures.  
Articulate scientist’s hands smoothed over the tan back hovering above Ienzo. The man leaned his head into the pillows so that Demyx could paint a full landscape, small laboured breaths shakinging from between his lips as he worked. 

Ienzo’s legs parted and Demyx’s hips greeted him down below, both still clad in trousers. Ienzo trailed his hands down to rectify the blockage, slipping his fingers under Demyx’s waistband and working the plaid flannel over his thighs. He let out a bemused huff.  
“Sometimes I think you only wear boxers in the summer when you neglect pants”.  
Demyx only hummed against his throat in response, dipping his now freed hips against one of Ienzo’s thighs. The blunette worried his lip, confirming that Demyx’s body was starting to get a bit impatient. He reached down, grasping his partner gently, cruelly so, thus wrenching a pleading moan from the man above him. Ienzo smoothed his thumb over the pierced head, swirling his prince albert and smiling mischievously. 

Demyx pulled back just a centimetre, panting. “Babe”

“Say please”  
“Zoeeeee” 

Ienzo stopped swirling his thumb, smile deepening.  
“You're so cruel” Demyx laughed against his clavicle.  
“Indeed” The bluenette confirmed.  
“Fine! Please- baby _Please?”_ _  
_Ienzo leaned to kiss him. “Good” He hummed, sitting up.  
Demyx leaned back so that the other could move where he needed. 

Ienzo let go of Demyx’s phallus in favour of pushing him to lean back against the pillows. Demyx hooked his fingers in Ienzo’s waist band while he moved, working the pants down and leaving them around his knees. Ienzo kicked them off effortlessly, settling in between Demyx’s legs. He rested a cheek against the inside of a nocturn thigh, smiling up at him.  
Demyx’s breath hitched, eyes trained on the man’s beautiful face.  
“I love you” He mumbled, a bit dazed.  
Ienzo smiled more, flushing and looking away bashfully. “I love you too.” he mumbled happily, grasping his dick again. He nodded towards the bed stand and Demyx did as he was instructed, collecting the pineapple lube from the drawer.  
One of the blond’s hands flicked open the top, whereas the other nestled into stormy blue hair to lovingly caress the man leaning against his thigh.  
“How much?”

Ienzo chuckled at the question. “What sort of question is that, just go ahead”.  
Demyx shivered a bit, tingling pink in the cheeks before just pouring some cold lube over himself. The first time they had done this he was in utter shock that Ienzo handled himself so well. Fast forward almost a year of loving and he was still blushing when Ienzo took the reins so easily.  
Ienzo watched the fluid drip eagerly, brushing an index finger over the underside. “So many inches” He hummed.  
“I thought you liked metric” Demyx quirked a brow, snapping the lid back on.  
“I do” Ienzo answered “But the irony doesn’t translate into centimeters number IX”  
Demyx blushed darker, biting his lip. Ienzo was looking at him as if he were some heinously expensive delicacy.  
He found it impossibly hot. 

Finding no more reason to stall, Ienzo slowly advanced onto Demyx in a torturously slow pace. He brushed the tip of his nose along Demyx’s hip and tucked some hair behind his ear, a small glimpse of the mole just under his right eye was granted to Demyx.  
The blond cherished these odd little details that few were privy to. 

The little mole under his eye.  
The tiny green flecks in his eyes if you were lucky enough to get a closer look. 

The inky raven tattooed over his left hip bone that Demyx discovered by odd accident 2 weeks into their relationship. 

The cute little birthmark over his spine that almost looked like a crescent moon. 

The clitoral hood piercing he got shortly after finding Demyx’s piercing. The bluenette got very quiet when he first found his prince albert. It was right after they had started cuddling in the same bed, but right before they started having sex. Ienzo was running his hands over Demyx in heated slow caressess when his hand brushed over the piercing. He originally freaked out, not knowing what it was. Demyx sheepishly let him see. Ienzo’s mouth shut tight and his cheeks flushed dark. One week later, he wanted to get one as well, asking if Demyx would go with him. It was the first time Demyx saw that part of him, holding his hand in the parlor. A little periwinkle gemstone, almost matching his hair. Ienzo never said so out loud, but the piercing made himself more comfortable with his body. Demyx’s chest swelled up with warmth whenever he thought about how he got to be a part of that. When Ienzo had healed is when they finally had sex. Back then they were both so shy, unlike now where Ienzo was in comfortable control tracing his tongue over Demyx’s head. 

A soft moan sounded in Demyx’s throat, hands starting to grip Ienzo’s hair.  
Demyx had been so reluctant to grip his hair the first time Ienzo asked him too, and even now he was a bit hesitant- not wanting to hurt the man. Ienzo however, echoed Demyx’s vulnerable moan when pressure was put on his roots. . The man gave thanks by taking the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the mass before sucking on the piercing. 

Demyx cleared his throat so that his voice wouldn’t crack. 

“Fuck- you’re breautiful” He mumbled weakly despite his efforts to appear suave.

Ienzo moaned again, flattered by the praise. He started to swallow the length down and Demyx had to screw his eyes shut and breathe. Ienzo started up a practiced pace, the nocturn doing his best not to buck into his throat. 

They had a system. When Ienzo patted twice on Demyx’s left thigh, he was ready to have his head pushed down- unable to swallow all of him without the help. When Demyx was about to cum he would pull gently on Ienzo’s left lobe and he would either pull off or opt to continue. When either of them wanted to stop, they would snap twice.

Ienzo’s bloody soft hand smoothed over Demyx’s thigh and patted him twice. Demyx moaned with a nod and spread the hand in the blue hair flat to push gently at the back of his cranial mass. 

Ienzo moaned again, desperately this time. His hips rolled when he felt the head pushing the back of his throat and he whined with pleasure. The commander of water Demyx certainly was, pulling blissful streams from between Ienzo’s legs each and every time they did this. Ienzo began to suck again, alternating suction with the swirl of this tongue or swallows. 

Demyx let his head fall back with a guttural groan. “Babe. Swallow this time or no?” He asked between breaths. Ienzo growled and stayed firmly in place, drawing a laugh from Demyx. Ienzo could be a bit like a cat at times. “Swallow. Got it.” 

Demyx shut his trap for a moment before speaking again. “Can I buck?” He asked, starting to slip into his element again. Ienzo hummed softly, nodding around the cock and shifting it in his throat by consequence. Demyx smiled gratefully. He removed his hand from Ienzo’s head so he wouldn't choke. The nocturn matched the schemer’s pace. Ienzo’s hips were rolling, thighs straining together for friction. 

The bluenette started to reach back to give himself some pleasure, and Demyx laughed fondly. He grabbed his boyfriend’s wrists, his grip not anything Ienzo couldn't brush away if he wanted to. Seemed that Ienzo didn't want to free his wrists after all though, as he simply whined but stayed put. 

After a few more blissful thrusts, he reached to pull gently at the scientist’s lobe. Ienzo moaned gently in response, and Demyx came like a faucet. 

The nocturn melted into the pillows once the tension dissipated, Ienzo swallowing with greed as he climbed over his boyfriend. The bluenette plopped on the man’s chest, mouthing at his neck while Demyx basked in his afterglow. Demyx’s breath evened gradually, Ienzo whispering soft and sweet poetic murmurs into his ear the whole while. 

Demyx regained power over his brain, control of his rolled back eyes. They trained on Ienzo’s gorgeous clavicle...then his brutally marred neck. 

Breath caught in the nocturn’s throat. Never did he think he would resent Axel. Music callused fingertips brushed over his loved one’s collarbones and neck, Ienzo still spelling out disorganized and chaotic, but romantic poetry directly to Demyx’s unworthy brain. 

Resolution solidified in Demyx’s head, spreading like fiery liquid rock down into his chest. He would make Ienzo feel so precious, so gorgeous, so _worthy of love and a beating heart_ that the organization would be a flimsy and powerless shadow in the scientist’s life. 

Demyx would start by fucking the saddness out of the precious man spead vulnerable over his chest. 

Demyx loved this man so much that it broke his heart and rebuilt it stronger all at once every damn day. 

His arms snaked around Ienzo’s waist. Lifted him up. Turned them both over, and pressed him into the pillows like an incredibly valuable gem too beautiful to be cradled by anything but the richest velvets. Demyx gazed into his bright summer sky eyes with love deeper than oceans. Ienzo found himself awestruck and braindead by the sudden turn of passion.

He loved it. 

Demyx plunged, taking Ienzo into a kiss he couldn't make deep enough. Ienzo cried out with desperate pleasure he didn’t know he had in him. The scientist wrapped his arms tight around the crashing wave holding him to the bed as if Demyx was his life line in a tsunami.

Demyx wrenched Ienzo’s boxers from his hips, leaving him in just the t-shirt that kicked off their closeness. The man immediately rolled his hip’s against Ienzo’s, hardening rapidly against his soft and warm labia. Demyx pulled from the kiss for but a moment, to speak deeply into his ear.  
“I love you”.  
It wasn’t like all the other times they had said it to each other. It was heavier. So much more powerful than even the first time Demyx had said it to him. It was said like a promise that would never be broken. A certainty unlike any Ienzo ever had to rely on.  
Ienzo’s breath hitched when Demyx confessed. For reasons he couldn’t quite understand, tears flooded his eyes. Demyx kissed them away, then leaned into his ear again.

“May I be there for you when you cry Ienzo?” He asked deeply, sincerely. 

Ienzo sobbed this time, gripping Demyx so tightly that he feared he may break them both. Demyx held him back.   
Ienzo shook. He barraged Demyx’s neck with kisses, repeating _I love you too_ over and over into his jugular as he spread his legs for him.   
Demyx pressed his lips to the man’s forehead when he plunged past his labia, Ienzo’s body seizing Demyx with desperate greed. The kiss to his forehead was so much more loving than a kiss to the lips. A kiss to the forehead has no sex to it, no pleasurable return to the administrator. A kiss to the forehead is pure love.  
Ienzo buried his head into Demyx, and the nocturn started a hotly passionate pace that shook the entire bed. 

Normally the pair tried to be quiet, not wanting to wake the castle. This time however, they created a great cahut that both were blissfully deaf to.  
All that existed to Ienzo was the gorgeous fool holding him, the crashing waves of his heartbeat, and the pounding love that demyx filled his cold broken spirit with.  
All that existed to Demyx was the beautiful creature that, for some vast stroke of luck, had chosen him. His world became the painfully gorgeous beat Ienzo’s heart thrummed out, and blissfully warm body that took him in like he finally had a home that wanted him. 

Demyx strained against Ienzo’s cervix when he drew orgasm from the precious bluenette beneath him. Ienzo cried out in an epiphany of every beautiful emotion his childhood was barren of. Ienzo’s blissful cries and clinging arms sent the man burrowing into him over the edge.

Demyx collapsed, limp between the legs shaking like branches in the middle of a bitter winter storm. Both men filled the air with a cacophony of breath, still holding each other closely in their afterglow. Demyx melted over Ienzo like a warm turquoise wave sinking into golden sands. Neither man could make a coherent thought for what felt like an eternity. All there was in the worlds was one another. 

When breathing had evened out into sustainable rhythms, Demyx pulled out of his boy friend carefully. He laid back down, pulling Ienzo flush against his chest. The bluenette, eyes heavy lidded, snaked his arms around the back of Demyx’s traps. Eyes trained on eachother, forming bridges. 

“You didn’t answer” Demyx spoke up gently.  
Ienzo’s breath hitched. “How long have you known.”  
Demyx leaned in, nuzzling him. “A few months”.  
Ienzo broke their gaze, looking down at the foot of the bed in shame.  
“Ienzo, dont” Demyx murmured into his ear.  
“Don’t?” The scientist repeated.  
Demyx kissed his brow again. “Don’t feel guilt over it”.

Ienzo shuddered, eyes screwed shut.  
“Don’t feel guilt. Just look at me and tell me” Demxy spoke softly.  
Ienzo took a while to tear his gaze from the bedpost to Demyx’s sea green eyes again.  
Demyx repeated his question. “May I be there for you when you cry Ienzo?”  
The man’s lip quivered, his vision of the blond grew blurry with more tears. He meant to say yes, but it just came out as a sob. Ienzo nodded instead. He buried his face in Demyx’s neck, able to be vulnerable with him.  
Demyx’s eyes grew blurry as well, hiding his face in Ienzo’s hair.

“I love you”

  
Ienzo was bloody good at hiding away his pain, but Demyx knew all the hiding spots.


End file.
